Shadows of Shinobi: Come to Life
by Sexxiiness
Summary: The Yondaime Hokage has decided to make a big decision that will impact the whole Shinobi and Kunoichi world. He's decided to combine the Shinobi and Kunoichi genin generation into new teams. Teams that will forge new bonds and help eachother to become so much more stronger than anyone ever thought. But how will Sakura handle her new team? -Sakura Centric-
1. Suprise, Suprise

Two blurry figures were running through the trees at a breakneck pace.

'_Shit, Shit, Shit, only 10 seconds left!'_

The pink haired one of the group of two thought. There was a low whistle sound to her left and they both picked up the paste, being extra careful not to make a sound.

Soon they landed into a clearing and collapsed onto the ground, panting quietly. As soon as they regained their breath the blonde, to the pinkettes left, turned to her and smiled in triumph. To which the pinkette returned.

'_We did it!'_

They both thought happily. They stood up and turned sensing there sensei and third teammate behind them. The black haired women nodded in approval at them.

"That's a new record. You've both passed your goal, 100 laps around Konoha in 3 and half hours without the usage of chakra and mastered keeping silent. You are all at the same level of speed now."

She said speaking quietly. Hinata, who was standing next to her, smiled in congratulations at them.

"That is all. Meet me at the Bon Ton teahouse in 2 hours."

With that she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Congratulations Ino-chan, Sakura-chan. You caught up to me in speed in only 3 days. I'm so proud."

The shy girl said, smiling gently at them.

"Thanks Hina-chan. But I wonder why Kurenai-sensei wants us to meet her at Bon Tons."

Ino said with a slight confused face.

"Yes thank you Hinata-chan and I was wondering the same thing Ino-chan. I have an unsettling feeling about what sensei wishes to talk to us about."

"Yes I agree Sakura-chan."

Hinata said; worry clear in her pearl like eyes. It grew silent between them. All silently hoping it will only be a C or B class mission briefing.

"Well…don't worry girls. I'm sure she just wants to talk to us about a mission."

The platinum blonde said to her teammates that she thought of as sisters, hoping they'll stop worrying. They both smiled at her.

"Yeah I'm sure it is. I'll see you girls' later, kay."

The little pinkette said before disappearing in a swirl of cherry blossoms. She reappeared on a road and started walking around deciding to take a walk till she met up with her team, enjoying the nice day.

'_Such a beautiful day.'_

She thought, allowing a small smile to appear on her blank, emotionless face that she was trained to have on at all times, with the exception of her teammates. Sakura let her thoughts wander as she walked slowly on the relatively empty road.

**Flashback:**

"_Introduce yourselves."_

_The black haired beauty said, sitting on a bolder in front of 3 young girls._

"_Ino Yamanaka." _

_The blonde haired girl on the left said proudly with slight smug._

"_Hinata Hyuga." _

_The quiet violet haired girl said shyly, twiddling her fingers anxiously._

"_Sakura Haruno." _

_The cotton candy haired girl said. Remaining calm, but feeling slightly nervous meeting her new team. There new sensei nodded._

"_I am Kurenai Yuhi. Now ladies tell me, what does it mean to be a Kunoichi?"_

"_Oh! Oh! Me! I know Kurenai-sensei! Pick me!"_

_Ino yelled, hand raised up high in the air._

'_Can she be any more annoying?'_

_The pinkette thought, trying to keep herself from snapping at the snobby blonde.___

"_Um…K-Kurenai-sensei?" _

_Hinata whispered. Kurenai nodded toward her to speak. All eyes turned toward the shy girl of the group and watched as her face become red._

"_Well…a Kunoichi is a t-tool for the good of the village. They act silently in the shadows of Shinobi."_

"_Yes Hinata. That is our way. Always remember that ladies." _

_She said just as quietly as before, looking at each of them in the eyes._

**End of Flashback:**

From that day forward it was never the same for the three of them. Kurenai taught them so much in just one year, without even talking much surprisingly.

Sakura slipped on her blank mask as soon as she saw the Anbu down the road on top of the Hokage Mountain. There was 4 Anbu on each side of the Yondaime Hokage. Sakura stopped and watched as they were scanning the village.

She knew that the Hokage liked to stand atop all the former Hokages heads and watch the village. Reminding everyone how protective he was of the village and its people.

And the civilians and fellow Shinobi and Kunoichi highly respected and very much loved him for it.

Sakura knew she should keep walking and mind her own business but she couldn't help but stand and inwardly admire the blonde man standing between the Second and Thirds carved heads.

Even though the Kunoichi avoid Shinobi men as much as possible, Sakura respected this man more than anyone she's ever met.

Minato Namikaze was his name. In the Shinobi and even the Kunoichi world he was also known as the Yellow Flash for his immense speed that leads you seeing nothing or if you're lucky a flash of yellow. Hence his nickname, the Yellow Flash.

He protected everyone from the Nine Tailed Fox, 16 years ago. To stand up to that demon would've took a lot of courage. He was truly a brave and strong Shinobi, worthy of the title Hokage.

And there is no denying how attractive he is. The floral haired beauty quickly shook that last thought out of her head. She looked up once more and her green orbs met electric blue.

Time seemed to stop for the small pinkette. The longer she looked into the powerful mans eyes the more the tingling in her stomach became noticeable.

'_What is this strange feeling?'_

Sakura shred her eyes away from his and walked away. She sent a quick thank you to Kami-sama that she was able to keep her blank expression up the whole time but was cut short when two Anbu appeared in front of her.

"Hokage-sama wishes to speak to you in his office."

The eagle masked one said emotionlessly.

"You have 15 minutes Haruno-san."

The bear masked one said just as emotionlessly as the other. Sakura nodded at the two and watched as they disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

She quickly glanced up at the Hokage Mountain but the Hokage and his Anbu were nowhere to be found.

'_I wonder what he wishes to speak to me about.'_

Sakura never went to see the Hokage without her team before, which was usually to get or report a mission. And since Sakura is a Genin she won't be handed a mission without her team. With that thought she took to the rooftops, heading toward the Hokage tower.

10 minutes later she reached her destination and walked through the front doors of the tall red building.

The building consisted of 8 floors. The first 3 floors were all for Shinobi and male Anbu who wrote there reports and went over mission handouts, had meetings, ect. The fourth, fifth, and sixth floors were for Kunoichi that did the same thing.

The Seventh floor was where the Hokages office was and the members of Konohas Council offices were. And the Eighth floor is the Hokages living quarters. Although not all Hokages live in it, like our current Hokage, who lives with his wife and son in a house.

Sakura walked passed many Shinobi and Anbu, staying clear from any that came too close to her. Sakura hated the way they would look at her, like she was a delicious piece of cake they wanted to eat up.

Some even had the nerve to stop and watch her walk pass with a smirk or stupid grin. It made Sakura pissed and nervous at the same time. And it also made her wish that she wasn't a girl or at least not have such big boobs even though Ino says she was "blessed with perfect Ds".

Finally, she reached the stair way and made her way up. She passed by many of her fellow Kunoichi and after making some small talks she made it to the seventh floor.

Sakura made her way to the big oak doors leading to the Hokages office but was surprised to see two odd looking Anbu standing on either side of the door. She stopped a good distance in front of the two.

"Lord Hokage is in a brief meeting. They should be done shortly."

The one with the spider mask said. Sakura didn't say anything, but started analyzing the two while she waited.

First thing she found odd was that their uniforms were different.

Standard Anbu Uniform for men consisted of, black semi-tight pants tucked into knee length black ninja sandals or regular black ninja sandals. There torso was consisted of black, tight sleeveless turtleneck, tank top, or long sleeve shirt under a grey thin tight vest.

They have black gloves, some covering all of their forearms and past their elbows under grey forearm protectors. Then there was the mandatory red Anbu swirl tattoo on one bicep and an animal mask.

But these Anbu wore tight black shiny looking long sleeve on one side and short sleeve on the other shirts and grey chest protectors instead of vests. They had baggy looking black cargo looking pants and tucked into black knee length ninja boots.

But there masks are the biggest difference.

Instead of wearing animal masks, the one had a creepy Spider web design with what looked like painted on blood oozing off the webs.

The other had Bear printed paws; with the claws looking like blood was dripping off them.

But there appearances aren't what made them seem very…off.

Before Sakura could ponder more about them, the big oak doors opened, revealing a older man in grey and white robes, with a cane, half his face taped up in bandages and a x shaped scar on his chin.

Said man looked at Sakura through squinting eyes, giving her a creepy smile.

'_Those men outside the door didn't even compare to this guy.'_

He turned a little so that she could walk through.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long, my dear. I just needed to have a word with Lord Hokage."

Sakura forced herself into giving him a small but polite smile.

"Not at all sir, I understand."

She said and started walking past him. Never would Sakura be grateful for being so small or else she wouldn't have been able to walk in without touching this…sinister man.

She tried her best to ignore his lingering stare on her back. Once Sakura heard the soft click of the doors closed she focused her attention on the man sitting behind his desk, watching her.

"You wished to see me Lord Hokage?"

She said inwardly curious about why he summoned her, but outwardly blank.

The Hokage gave her small soft smile.

"Yes, Sakura I was wondering, if you could do me a small favor?"

He said standing from his chair and walked so that he stood in front of the short Kunoichi, looking down at her.

"Of course, sir."

She said, wishing she could step back.

Sakura cursed her shortness because she nearly had to bend all of her head back to stare up at him. If she had a choice Sakura would be 5 foot 8 or 9 inches instead of a damn 5 foot 1 inch dwarf.

He was nearly 6 foot 6 or 7 inches. But the average height for a Shinobi man was around 6 foot 2 inches in the village.

It was intimidating enough with his powerful aura but his towering height didn't help at all. Or the fact that, in Sakuras opinion, he was a little too close for comfort.

"Thank you, all I need you to do is deliver this scroll to your sensei for me. But no peeking."

He said with a wink, which made Sakura fight back a smile. Instead she gave him a small polite smile and nodded.

But there was something that confused her.

'_Why didn't he just have one of his Anbu give this to Kurenai-sensei? I mean yes I wasn't very far from the Hokage tower for him to give it to me for her but..."_

As if reading her thoughts he said, "I know you're wondering why I didn't just have someone deliver it to her or just summon your sensei here to give to her, but I needed an excuse to see one of my favorite cutest Genin."

Sakura was able to keep the blush down but couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face.

That was hard for anyone except her team and her other sensei's and her grandmother that she lives with to make her do, make her truly smile. Not just the small polite ones she gives to people.

Sakura knew he wasn't hitting on her; he was just trying to make her smile. Whenever her and her team sees him for a new mission he would try and make them smile or laugh. Especially her for some reason.

His smile brightened and his eyes softened when he saw her smile, it always made his heart flutter when he saw her smile. Minato made it a goal whenever he saw her to try and get her to smile or laugh.

The Hokage took a white scroll out of his opened Hokage robes, which revealed his Jonin Uniform, and handed it to her.

"Thank you again Sakura. Dismissed."

Sakura nodded, gave a polite bow and disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms.

After she was gone the Fourth Hokage sat back down behind his desk and swerved his chair around to look out his wide window behind his desk, thinking about the girl that just left.

'_Sakura Haruno.'_

There has always been something about her that interested him. She has always been polite like any other Genin Kunoichi. But once there sensei's start teaching them they become colder and seemingly emotionless.

Minato can see through that blank mask that she puts up around everyone. Sakura may have mastered controlling her facial expressions but she doesn't know that her eyes can be a dead giveaway sometimes.

He's made it his goal to try and get her to smile or laugh.

Once he really did get her to laugh. Well it was more of a giggle, but it still managed to take his breath away. She truly shined when she smiled and was more open. Beautiful.

But it wasn't just the beauty in her appearance that drew him in and so many others that see her. Although her long wavy exotic pink hair, green shining orbs and killer body, definitely turns many heads wherever she goes.

It's how she is on the inside.

Even though he's only seen glimpses of who she really was he's seen enough to know that she is immensely strong and would take any enemy out if she had to protect her village, (he's taken to watch a little of this generations Genin) but also has a big heart helping everyone and anyone who needs it, whether its a friend in training or helping an old women with carrying groceries on the road.

He's kept tabs on Sakura. Yes Minato knows it's wrong to feel such things, since he's a 34 year old man and she's 15, but somewhere along the way of getting her to smile and laugh, he felt something about her.

**...**

Sakura teleported herself in front of the Bon Tons teahouse and entered, walking to her teams favorite booth. She slid in beside the violet haired girl and faced the platinum blonde across from her.

"Hello Sakura-chan. We already ordered your tea for you."

Sakura snuck a small smile at the timid girl.

"Thank you Hinata-chan, Piggy-kun."

She said taking a small sip of her steaming tea.

"Hey! Stop calling me that Forehead-chan."

A very slight twitch formed in Sakuras right eye.

"I grew into my large forehead. It's a normal size now thank you. Unlike you, your still the same old piglet I grew up with."

Sakura tried her hardest but she couldn't stop the slight smirk at the expression on one of her best friends face.

"Humph!"

Ino stuck her nose up in the air obnoxiously.

Hinata giggled quietly at her best friends bickering.

"Girls Kurenai-sensei should be here any minute so I think we should all settle down till she arrives."

The two girls looked at her and sighed slightly but nodded nonetheless. They all sat quietly taking sips of their teas and enjoying each other's company. Soon after their sensei walked toward there group and slid into the booth next to Ino, who scooted over as far as possible giving there sensei some respectful room.

They all waited patiently for their sensei to speak about the reasoning to their meeting.

Sakura watched a little envious of how graceful she is, gently picking up her cup and smoothing bringing it to her lips taking a small quiet sip. Sakura strives everyday to be a silent, graceful, and strong Kunoichi just like her. No. To be even stronger than her. So that one day she will see the proud in her eyes.

"Sakura you wish to speak of something."

"Yes Kurenai-sensei. Lord Hokage wanted me to deliver this scroll to you."

Kurenai took the scroll from her student's hand, not at all confused or surprised that he asked her student to give her this scroll instead of and Anbu agent or Jonin.

She knew he's been watching this generation Genin. So it wasn't surprising he'd want to chat to Sakura a little.

"Thank you. Now ladies the reason as to why we are having this meeting is not to brief a mission."

The girls looked on at their sensei waiting till she was done taking another sip to speak further.

"What do you mean Kurenai-sensei?"

Hinata said evenly. Red ruby eyes stared at each of them seriously.

"There is going to be an announcement that the Fourth is going to make that will affect all Shinobi and Kunoichi of the Leaf village, in 1 hour from now. The announcement will be made at the Assembly building."

She let the information sink into them at that point and took another sip of her tea, watching their reactions. Like she expected, none of them showed any reaction to the news.

Sakura took a sip of her tea to try and calm her nerves.

'_This is not good. I just know it.'_

Of course Ino being Ino had to ask.

"Affect us in what way sensei?"

"After the announcement and he dismisses you, meet me at the yellow maple tree on the left side of the building."

She said, ignoring Inos question. With that she finished her tea and took a quiet leave. The three girls looked at each other uneasily. Something is definitely going to happen.


	2. Everything Changes

An hour later after the meeting with Kurenai-sensei the girls were running toward the Assembly building, which wasn't too far from the Hokage tower.

As they came closer to the 2 story building there was a huge crowd of both Shinobi and Kunoichi's in front of it.

The 3 girls stopped at the edge of the crowd and waited for the 4th Hokage to speak, who was standing at the top of the building with Jiraiya and Tsunade with a couple of Anbu standing guard.

Sakura looked at the 2 girls on either side of her. Hinata on her left was analyzing the crowd and Ino on her right was eyeing the Hokage appreciatively but inconspicuously.

The pink haired girl had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at her blonde friend.

Out of know where she felt four presences behind them a little too close, making the girls alert.

'_I didn't even hear them.' _ Sakura thought, meaning that the four have to be at least jonin.

Sakura took out a senbon needle and started twirling it around her fingers casually. She glanced at Ino who already had a senbon in her hand and watched as she communicated through her twirling needle.

~ Who are they Ino? ~

Sakura asked, knowing that she casually glanced back at the four when they arrived.

~ Anbu Itachi Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha, Haruka Inuzuka, and Iziru Aburame. Major Hotties. ~

~ Why are they standing so close? ~

~ I have no idea, but I find it odd too. ~

They both glanced at Hinata, knowing she was watching the conversation going on through the corner of her eyes. But she gave them a slight clueless look, answering there silent question.

Sakura's ears perked up.

"Look at that fine ass."

"You better be talking about the one in the middle."

"Hell yeah, man."

She wouldn't have heard the barely audible whispers if she wasn't fully concentrating on the four shinobi standing close behind her.

'_Oh shit.'_

Ino thought, hoping Sakura would stay in control and not lash out on Shisui and Haruka, who were both widely known for their strength as shinobi and for their um activities among the women of the village.

Ino and Hinata watched Sakura out of the corner of their eyes. The pinkette just stood there seemingly unaffected at their words.

But the two knew better.

"Quiet down. The Hokage wishes to speak." Jiraiya said speaking over the talking crowd.

Everyone's attention was now on the blonde haired man clad in his unzipped Hokage robes, showing his jonin uniform underneath.

"I would like to inform you all of a new…arrangement that has been made. This will impact all of Konoha's Shinobi and Kunoichi's. It might very well impact all of the great 5 nations."

All movement stopped in the crowd.

"For now on Shinobi and Kunoichi are to be working together. Genin teams are to be reassigned to different members containing both shinobi and Kunoichi till the next Chunin exams 4 months from now. And the co-existents of shinobi and kunoichis will be carried on to academy graduates as will into the future." He said.

Then there was only dead silence. Everyone was in shock. After the news sunk in and the shock subsided there were uproars from both shinobi's and kunoichis.

"This is outrageous!"

"They will only hold us back!"

All Sakura could do was stare blankly at the yelling ninja. Having the need to do the same but quickly squelching down the frustration and confusion before it unleashed.

She knew Ino and Hinata were doing the same.

'_This is unbelievable. I'm…I'm not going to be on the same team with Ino and Hinata. How am I suppose to know there okay when there out on missions and I'm not with them and have their backs?'_

Sakura took a deep breath, trying to calm herself and her thoughts.

She then noticed out of the corner of her eye Ino was beginning to walk forward, pure rage was shown across her face.

'_Shit she's going to make a big scene.'_

Sakura reacted quickly, grabbing Ino's wrist before she even begun to make her second step. Then she pulled her back to her spot next to her.

She watched as Ino whipped her head to face her, glaring. Sakura gave her a slight warning look as did Hinata with her sharp alerted eyes.

_Get yourself under control. Don't make a fool of yourself._

They communicated through their eyes as best as they could to their blonde friend.

Ino got the message and quickly slipped back into its blank mask. Sakura slowly released her wrist, knowing she won't lash out her anger or attack anyone.

She looked up to the roof of the building where the Hokage and Sanins were standing, ignoring the shouts of the ninja below them.

Sakura's bright green eyes met the same pair of blue eyes that captivated her earlier that day.

"All genin's enter this building and you will be handed a scroll with the names of your new teammates and sensei's on them."

Tsunade the slug princess said loudly, voice full of authority.

"Your all dismissed." The Hokage said, breaking his gaze from Sakura.


End file.
